Big Time Snow
by jkiluvthem
Summary: A mysterious dark cloud washes over the Palm Woods. The boys get trapped in their once beloved home. What will they do to survive this terrible accident? Will it boil down to betraying each other to get the items needed for survival?
1. Chapter 1

James POV

"Hey guys I'm back" I said walking back into apartment 2J. Nobody was around

I figured I'd go take a shower and get ready to go to the studio. I walked into the

room I shared with Logan. Logan wasn't there probably on his morning run with Carlos. I

turned on the shower and took out all the items I was going to need my hairdryer, my

mouse, my straightener, my cuda spray, and my cuda aftershave. I climbed into the

shower and started singing Avril Lavigne's "What the Hell". I got out and wrapped hte

towel around my waist and opened the door. When I stepped outside into mine and

Logan's room Kendall, Katie, Logan, and Carlos were all standing there. My face

srunched up in surprise, "Hi guys"

"What the hell James" Kendall growled hair in different directions. I looked at him in

surprise.

"What did I do" I asked innocently. Kendall shifted to the other foot.

"What is this American Idol, it's 6:00 in the morning" he said. Katie was yawning while

resting her head on her brother's shoulder.

"Yeah some of us other people in this apartment are trying to sleep" Katie yelled

slamming the door behind her. I cringed when it slammed and shrugged my shoulders at

Kendall.

"I don't know I sing in the shower it never used to bother you" I said walking over to grab

a set of jeans and a graphic tee from my dresser.

"Yeah we were all awake and it was at nightime" he said walking out of the room to the

kitchen area.

"Well I'm sorry if I woke you up" I said making quation marks with my fingers. The rest

of them went about their business, while I did the following things to perty my self up.

"No one' s leaving the building at all" Bitter shouted inside the hotel. I looked towards the

building to see what the problem was and at that very moment a big snow cloud washed

over the once ever so shiny Palm Woods pool area.

"Mr. Bitters what's going on?" I asked as he ran out into the pool area.

"Big snow storm is coming and nobody can leave" he said pushing people back into the

hotel. I looked towards the guys who had the same expression on their faces as mine.

"A snow storm oh my god in California that's really rare" Logan said. Kendall patted his

shoulder.

"Our little Lougie we'll be alright its just a little snow how bad is it really going to be" he

said. Little did we know how bad it was really going to be.

**Guys I hope you like this I was bored so I decided to give you another little story of our beloved boys. Please review for more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Logan's POV

"Why are we getting snow? I mean it's California and we never ever get rain let alone snow" I said

pacing back and forth beside the pool.

"Calm down Logan it's going to be okay" Kendall said patting me on the shoulder. I have to make

a plan in order for all of us to prepare smoothly. We were gonna be in that apartment for a while. I

went and sat down on my chair and started brain stroming ideas.

"Last call" Bitters said yelling out the door before waiting two seconds and locking the lobby

entrance door. Unforunately non of us heard him because Carlos started to cry and wail loudly.

"Carlos buddy everything is going to be okay" James said putting a reasrruing hand on his

shoulder. "Come on let's go inside"

"Ah that will be a negotory on the going inside" Kendall said walking back to them.

"What why?" James asked worryed.

"Bitters locked the door and their nowhere in sight in the lobby" he said running a hand through his

dark blonde hair.

"Damnmit" I yelled springing up from my seat. "How are we going to get back in the building"

"What the doors locked?" Carlos asked.

"Yes genuis what do you think I just said" Kendall said like Carlos was stupid. That only made him

start crying even harder. I was so tired of hearing him cry so I came up with a plan.

"Why don't we climb up to our room?" I asked.

"Logan that's like two storys up and my hair will get messed up" James whined. I rolled my eyes at

the mention of James's hair.

"We have to do something to get back in our room" I said looking up at the sky.

"Okay I know where there's some rope and a hook be right back" Kendall said. "You check for an

open window" he said walking to the smoothie stand.

"Why does he know where.. oh never mind let's go find an open window on the second floor" I

said walking to the side of the building.

"But I'm scared of heights" James said not moving from where he was standing. I looked back

and gave him a look like are you freaking serious. Just then it started to snow, it started out light.

"Um it's starting to snow" Carlos yelled from where he had went with Kendall to get the rope and

hook. James looked up at the sky as it started to snow even harder than before. Then he looked

at me and then at Kendall and Carlos.

"Hurry up already I want to get inside the mositure in my hair is starting to make it frizzy" he

whined.

"Oh shut the hell up!" all three of us yelled at the same time. I noticed that Katie's window to her

room was open they would go for that.

**What will happen to the boys as they try and get back inside?**

**Please review and if you have any ideas on what might happen to them while their trying to get into the building feel free and let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**There we are guys another chapter to soothe ur taste buds. Haha**

Kendall's POV

All we had to do was get the hook clasped onto Katie's window and we'd be safe. As I

swung the hook around and threw it up into the snowy evening air I thought of

something. What if we get stuck out here? You know Bitter's won't let us back in he's

not a very nice person.

"Yes I am the man it attached now all we have to do is climb up into Katie's window and

we're back inside" I said with the up most confidence.

"Um can't we just call Ms. Night and tell her and Katie to sneak down here and let us in"

James suggested pulling the hood back on his head to keep the snow from frizzing his

hair.

"NO!" Carlos shouted. We all looked at him. "Oh sorry my ladybug just ran away" I

shook my head at Carlos's randomness.

"Bitter's is keeping full on security checks during the night, what do you think he is doing

when he goes into that room and camps out all day.

"Whatever can we just hurry it up?" James yelled crossing his arms. Logan went first.

He was our genie ping to see if it would work or not. Then James so he'd stop

complaining so much. Then me and Carlos. As we worked our way back up the building

my foot slipped and I let go of the rope. I screamed for dear life until I was snagged by

something... I looked over and my pants were stuck on the tree branch right next to the

hotel.

"Oh my god Carlos you got to help me" I said panic all over my voice. Carlos reversed

his position to where his feet were hanging onto the rope and he reached down with his

hands and pulled me back onto the rope and switched back to his other position. How

did he do that? That was awesome.

"There you go you had me worried for a second buddy" he said beginning to climb the

rope again. When we arrived in Katie's room, my face dropped.

**What could it be that made Kendall freak? Please review for more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go another installment**

Kendall's POV

When we entered Katie's room she was standing in the middle of her room in her bra and jeans.

"What the HELL why are you guys in my room?" Katie screamed grabbing for her jacket and pulling it on.

"We were locked out and we had to crawl up the building to get back in" I said. James shrieked and started to cover his eyes.

"Can we leave I kind of don't want to see my best friend's sister in her bra and jeans" he said walking out of the room. I walked out behind him and went to my room.

This was really going to be a long day or however long we were going to be stuck in this apartment. But at least we could play hockey. Right?

"Who wants to play hockey?" Carlos asked in the living. I walked into the living room and James and Logan already beat me to it.

"Kendall are you coming?" Logan asked. I smiled at one of my best friends who never ever forgot me.

"Yeah buddy I'm coming" He smiled and turned around to wack James in the side and send him flying to the ground. Sometimes we never even played Hockey we just beat each other up. We were well into our third game of 'Hockey' when we heard something outside. It sounded like a crash and me being my curious self went and checked it out. I opened the curtain and cocked my eyebrow like I always do when something weird happens. All I could see was snow, I couldn't see the pool were me and the guys went to chill, or the smoothie stand that we would order from, or the chairs we kicked our feet up on and chilled. It was all covered by a snow covered window. "We're snowed in guys"

"What?" James exclaimed walking up behind me. He nearly fainted when he saw how much snow was covering the window.

"Well it looks like we're going to be stuck in here longer than we thought" I said walking over to pick up my hockey stick.

"Oh man" Logan said. "Well let's eat dinner" My mom walked out of her room and yelled.

"Ah where did you guys come from?" she asked.

"We all came in the window" I said pointing to Katie's window. My mom just looked at us and said, "Okay" in her high pitched voice. She walked over and turned on the stove as the water started to boil the power shut off…

**What will they do now without electricity? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What happens when they start to play twister? Will it become a problem for the boys? Well read and find out my little Big Time Snow groupies. xD**

Carlos's POV

"Did the power just go out?" I asked. I was a little worried now because the stove

wouldn't work now and we couldn't eat dinner. My stomach started to growl all of a

sudden and I got scared.

"Dude was that your stomach" James asked me from the couch.

"Yeah I'm hungry as hell" I answered pulling my phone out and checking the time. 6:00

p.m.

"Wait did the power just go out?" James asked.

"Where have you been duche?" Kendall said.

"NO! My hair where's my hair dryer" he said running off into his room and coming back

rubbing his hiardryer like a puppy. "It's going to be okay baby don't you worry"

This was going to be a long night...

"Carlos where did you go?" Kendall called out. I came out of my room with my hockey

helmet on.

"What the hell do you always have that damn helmet on?" Logan asked sitting down by

the few candles they lite to light up the room.

"It's my good luck charm" I said tapping it ready to play Twister. The last time we played

Twister it didn't end up to well. But they were thinking about playing it again and I was

the champion.

"Let's do this monkey" James said. We all looked at him confused as hell. But it was

James.

"Ow James ur standing on my hair" Kendall yelled trying to pull his head from under his

foot.

"Well it's not my fault your head's right where my foot has to be" he yelled.

"Well that's where the twister spinner said to put it so excuse me" Kendall said.

"Oh my god Kendall if you don't get your ass out of my face I swear we're going to have

some issues" I said.

"Well you had to bend down to touch the green sqaure with your hand" he said snarkily.

"Whatever" I scoffed. I could start to fell my foot wanting to give out under me but that

would mean that James would fall ontop of it. Why me I thought?

"Hey big bro do you know where my Ipod is or did you borrow it again?" Katie said

walking out into the living room.

"No I didn't borrow it again and why do you always ask me?" Kendall said straining

under my weight. Katie stopped in the middle of the living room, her face went up into a

smile and she put her hand s on her hips.

"No Katie don't do that please don't it" I screamed at her. She walked over while we all

were trying to get her not to. She blew at us and we all came tumbling to the ground.

**Please review. Sorry I didn't update soon enough.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided to try to update twice in one day. Hope you enjoy the humor.**

James's POV

"Ow" I yelled rubbing hte back of my leg. We all groaned as we got up. Katie ran into

her room laughing.

"That was a bitch" Carlos said stretching his back out.

"Look at this mess clean it up!" Mama Knight yelled.

"Yes ma'm" Logan said picking up the mat and putting back into the box.

"Yes mom" Kendall said picking up the spinner.

"Thank you boys now don't get into trouble" she said going into her room. We all fell onto the couch exhausted.

"Man that sucked" I said walking to my room.

"Where you going?" Kendall asked me.

"I have to go take care of some business" I replied quickly shutting the door. I walked

over and pulled on my red velvet robe and slippers. Next I pulled on my glasses and

grabbing my children's book. I put my hair care products in Katie's old baby stroller and

began reading to them.

After I put them to bed I slid into the kitchen to make me a snack and realized the power

was out and I couldn't open the fridge it had been jammed for a week now. Budda Bob

was susposed to come fix it. I walked over to the couch and fell fast asleep I was

exhausted from the game earlier.

Kendall's POV

Kaite and I snuck up on James with a few colored sharpies. We started to draw what

looked like real zits and pimples on his face. I high-fived my baby sister and we went

about our business.

James's POV

I jerked awake something was not right. I ran to mine and Logan's bathroom.

"James you okay?" Logan yelled as I ran past him.

"AH!" I yelped. "My face what's wrong with my face?" Kendall and Katie enter with the

sharpies in hand laughing.

"You guys did this to me why?" I shouted loudly.

"Um... because it's funny watching you freak out" Katie said walking away. She didn't

seem to stay long in anything. She was probably upset that she couldn't toture Mr.

Bitters today. I rubbed the so called zits and pimples off my face and went back to

check my babbies.

"There fine James I just fed them and burped them there all good" Logan said smiling.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope just kidding wow" he said walking into the living room to join the rest of the boys.

Carlo's POV

I ran into my room I had to find that candy bar my stomach had so desperatly longed for

for hours now. I opened the package slowly and smelled the sweet smell of Hershey's

Cookies and Cream candy bar. I took a bite a savory bite. It tasted so good and I was so

hungry.

"Carlos" Logan called. James joined in.

"Carlos!" he called. I had to hide the candy bar they couldn't know I had food and that I

wasn't sharing.

"Yeah" I answered them holding the candy bar behind my back.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to come and join us in the living room for story

telling by the fire since we have a fire place that I never knew of thanks to Kendall"

James said.

"What I forgot to tell you so what?" he replied from the living room.

"What's the matter buddy you look tense is everything okay?" James asked me

venturing farther in my room and closer to the smell of my candy bar. "And why does it

smell like Cookies and Cream candy bar in here?" he asked angrily.

"No reason" I said with my mouth still full of candy bar.

"You had a candy bar in here didn't you?" James asked voice rising even higher.

"Yeah" I answered swallowing. James asnwered by jumping on me and calling out to the

others that I had food. They all wound up beating me up.

**Well here you go I updated twice in one day. Please review! xD**


	7. Chapter 7

Logan's POV

We were all sitting on the couch ice packs to our face. We were just fighting over a candy bar. Is this what we've become too? It's only been a day we've been locked in this apartment. We were all hungry and tired.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of trouble?" Ms. Night yelled. We all just sat there with our heads hanging down in shame at the way we were acting. She sent us to bed early so we couldn't get in anymore trouble, yeah right? Not when Kendall Schmidt, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and me Logan Mitchell being best friends.

Kendall's POV

"Hey Kenny" someone said to me later on that night.

"What I'm sleeping it's three in the morning" I answered pulling the comforter back over my head.

"Come on get up the guys and I are going to find the generator" the person said me finally realized that it was James.

"Why now?" I asked under the comforter.

"Your mom finally went to bed after her phone call from Fabio" he said pulling the cover off of me. I winced, I didn't like the way my mom and Fabio talked on the phone. Too mushy gushy for me!

"Ew and okay let's go try to find it. Wait how was mom talking on the phone the power's out?" I asked confused.

"Her cell phone" he said like it was some new invention that I hadn't heard of yet.

"Oh sorry there's no power" I said getting up and stretching.

"Duh I know that" he said walking out of my room. I followed him.

"Fuck you James" I yelled at him. He looked and me and smiled.

"When and where?" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude your disgusting" I said now joining Logan and Carlos.

"At least I'm not part of Big Nose Weekly" he said hiding behind Logan so I couldn't hit him.

"Well I don't treat my hair care products as if they were babies" I said. That shut him up quick. As we went into the hallway shivers went up our spines. It was cold in the building because the heat and air conditioner didn't work at the time.

"Wow its cold out here" Carlos whined.

"Don't worry we're going to find the generator" Logan said looking around the corner toward the elevator to try and find it. We walked over to where the generator was suppose to be in the hotel but Bitters was so cheap that he never installed one in the hotel. I was frustrated as hell.

"You mean to tell me that you woke me up and brought me out here and there's no generator!" I yelled.

"We didn't know that Bitter's didn't put one in" James said. I threw my hands up in frustration.

"I'm fucking going back to bed all of ya'll are crazy" I said walking towards. I go to open the door and it's locked. How the hell do we get locked out of our own apartment twice in one day? Only us doofuses.

**Please read and review I think this is my best story yet. What do you think?**


End file.
